An Arc of Change
by Rinpai
Summary: Jaune Arc was a failure, and he knew that. His friends were stronger and more skilled that he was, and he envied them for that. He wanted to be as strong as they are, and his newly awakened semblance will help him with that.
1. Chapter 1: Anger

**Hello everyone, it's me NoirFall. This is my first story so please be kind. I know that there will be some mistakes here and there but I will try my best to do a good job.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth. The only thing I own is a hard copy of vol. 1-2.**

 **Chapter 1: Anger**

 _I am a failure..._

This was the thought that has haunted me for as long as I have lived. I, Jaune Arc, am a failure. A failure as Huntsman, a failure as a leader, a failure as a brother, and most important of all... A failure as a son.

 _I wonder what everyone would think if they knew I forged my transcripts and cheated my way into_ _Beacon._

Most knew that I was absolutely not prepared for Beacon. But none of them knew that I had cheated my way into the most prestigious academy. I was nothing but a no good liar. I should go to jail for what I've done. Not only did I cheat my way into Beacon, I left and stole the family blade. I probably wouldn't even be able to face them.

 _I don't deserve the title of leader..._

"...une...Jau...Jaune!" I break away from my thoughts to look at the person calling my name.

"Huh?"

Ruby stood in front of me looking at me curiously. "Jaune are you okay? You were just standing there for a few minutes, is there something wrong?"

 _Yes Ruby, there is something wrong, I have forged transcripts and I am a worthless person for cheating my way into a place other people work hard for._

Pushing my dark thoughts away, I put on my best smile.

"There's nothing wrong Ruby, just thinking about classes and all."

Ruby gave me a bright smile, "Don't worry about that! You'll be fine! Anyways, the whole of Team RWBY will be going to Vale, Pyrrha and the others a coming too. So want to go to Vale with us?"

 _Vale, the last time I went there was to get my forged transcripts._

I shook my head lightly. "Sorry Ruby, but there's something I need to do first, could you tell the others that I'll join them next time?"

Ruby made a face of disappointment but instantly brightened up again.

"Okay Jaune! I'll try to bring you something back from Vale!" With a wave, she sped away in a flurry of rose petals.

My smile dropped after Ruby left, my hand going to my side, gripping Crocea Mors. It's weight strangely heavy on my side.

I turned and made my way towards one of the training rooms.

 _I want to become as strong as you guys, that means I need to train even harder._

《》

"Argh!" I grunted as I landed flat on my back. the training droid stopped as it reset itself. I stood back up but winced as I could feel a few more bruises form on my body. Looking at my scroll, I lasted 3 more seconds that the last.

I grimace, I was making little progress, I mean sure. I could always ask the others for help but what would that make me look? I'm supposed to be the leader of team JNPR yet I can't even win a single match against a training droid!

I looked at the difficulty set for the training droid, 'Below Average'. The word mocked me. It taunted me into becoming more disgusted at how much of a failure I am, that I wasn't even classified into the below average rate.

 _Why did I even come here... I'm just wasting my time. I left so that I could prove that I'm not a failure. Nothing has changed._

My grip on Crocea Mors tightened, I pressed a button on my scroll to start the match again. I glared at the droid, my anger was growing more and more.

 _I want to be strong! I want to be as strong as everyone is! I don't want to be a failure!_

My anger was getting the best of me, I was no longer blocking most of the attacks, I was letting myself be led by my anger. There was no more calculated strikes, only wild swings fueled by my anger.

 _I'll prove to them! I'll prove them wrong! I'll be strong! I'll be as strong Pyrrha! Yang! Nora! Weiss! I'll be as strong as them!_

I had tossed away my shield and was swinging my sword madly. I wasn't thinking straight anymore.

 _If only... If only I had a semblance like Yang! I could become strong! If only I had a semblance like that! I could prove them wrong!_

"RAAAGH!!!" I swung harder and more wildly, all I was thinking was to destroy the robot.

Unknown to me, my eyes had turned from their baby blue color to a bright red.

The training droid tried to defend from my attacks but its arms were wrenched apart as I grabbed one of its arms and swung up with all the strength I could muster. The droid was sent flying as a large gash appeared on its torso.

I stopped my attacks and panted as I stared at the downed and damaged robot. "I... did that just happened?"

I asked no one in particular, but if someone were watching, they would have seen my eyes go back to their original color.

I wanted to jump up and shouted as I finally made progress but my tired body protested. Deciding that I had enough training, I grabbed my discarded shield and went to my dorn for a shower and a well deserved rest.

 _I... finally made progress... was it really progress or is it just luck? It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I finally defeated that droid. All I need to do is work even harder._

I let a smile grace my face as I walked towards the dorms, I paid no attention to the questions of my teammates as I showered, changed clothes, and passed out on my bed.

 _I won't be a failure anymore..._

 **Hope you guys liked that, please leave some positive criticism and if there were mistakes than please point them out, but no flamers please! This is only my first attempt.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rage

**AN: Edited some minor spelling.** **XD i saw the reviews and damn how did I not see that haha that was a funny mistake. I must have not noticed the cursor being there and accidentally hit the buttons.**

 **Reviews:**

 **I Won't Be Here Long:** **First of all, Someone gave me criticism! second, Thank you sooo much for your advice! The first chapter of the story is actually made on a whim since I've been on this site for a few years now and then decided to make an account. Your review has been received and I will try to do your advice. And also, I will try to be more descripted as I was a bit nervous with the first chapter. The quality of the story will get better as I get more and more used to making content fro Fanfiction.**

 **Bomberguy789: Sorry I didn't see the typo hahaha. Also, concerning about Jaune seeing Yang's semblance, the setting of the story is actually a few days(give or take 3 to 5 days) after chapter 10 of Vol.1 of RWBY, The Badge and the burden. So this gives jaune time to see Yang's semblance**

 **Sorry for the lengthy response! Please enjoy chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

 **Chapter 2:** **Rage**

 _Crap... next class is Combat... Urgh, another beating for today._

I silently grumbled to myself as I followed Team RWBY and my own to Professor Goodwitch's class.

Sitting down on my usual seat beside Pyrrha, I slouched a bit as I listened to Professor Goodwitch.

"Now that everyone is here, let us begin the first match of the day." Professor Goodwitch tapped on her scroll as the large screen scrolled through the students before stopping on two familiar faces.

"Jaune Arc and Cardin Winchester. Proceed to the lockers and change into your battle attire."

 _Here we go again..._

I trudged my way into the locker rooms and changed into my black hoodie, blue worn out jeans and various peices of armor.

I went back and hopped on to the stage where Cardin was waiting.

"You both know the rules, if your aura falls below yellow you lose."

I held my shield in front of me and my sword at my side. I shifted my grip nervously as Cardin smirked.

The timer counted down from 10 and each second felt longer.

"Heh this will be over in a second, you don't stand a chance Arc." Cardin taunted me, and to say the least, it was working as I felt angered by his words. "You should just quit Arc, everyone knows you don't belong here.

 _Shut up..._

"I mean, if you hadn't been partnered up with Nikos you wouldn't have gotten into Beacon."

The timer was counting down.

5...

4...

"Your weak Arc, and everyone knows that."

 _Shut up... shut your mouth..._

3...

"You are nothing..."

 _Shutup!shutup!shutup!shutup!shutup!shutup!_

2...

"...but a **failure**."

1...

 **"SHUT UP!!!"**

I lunged at him with my sword raised. Cardin smirked as he bashed his mace on my shield, sending it flying off my arm, I didn't care as I pushed on.

I swung down Crocea Mors, anger and adrenaline was filling my body, controlling my movements.

Cardin blocked the swing with the shaft of his mace and kicked me hard. I was send back with my grip slipping from Crocea Mors.

"Hah! Is that the best you can do Arc?"

I growled at him as my body, there was only anger in my mind. Who was he to call him a failure! He didn't know him, he doesn't know how hard I train just to be acknowledged!

No matter how much I push myself nobody acknowledges me! I'm always the black sheep! The failure of the Arc family! The disgrace! All those people talking behind our backs! Screw them, screw them all! They don't know the pain I feel!

 **"CARDIN!!!"**

《》

 ** _(Ruby POV)_**

I looked at Jaune nervously, Cardin was taunting him and from the looks of it, it was working.

"Don't listen to him Jaune..."

I glanced at everyone else and saw that Pyrrha was glaring at Cardin while Nora was... well, being Nora.

"GO JAUNE! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! BREAK HIS LEGS!"

"Nora sit down!" Ren tried to calm down his bubbly friend.

I smiled at Nora's actions. I looked back at the stage just in time to see Jaune charge at Cardin.

"Urgh, that fool fell for Cardin's taunts..." Weiss shook her head. Yang grinned at Weiss.

"Don't be like that Weiss, at least vomit boy is trying, even though he'll be beaten around by Cardin."

"Yaaang! That's mean."

"Sorry Rubes, but it's true ya know, Jaune may been good at initiation but he's not the best at combat."

I frown a bit but I could deny it, Jaune was a great guy and all but... he just doesn't do well at combat.

"Hah! Is that the best you can do Arc?"

I stared at Jaune as he shook slightly, probably in anger. The next thing that happened was a surprise to us.

 **"CARDIN!!!"**

Jaune exploded.

As in, exploded in a large ball of fire.

"Jaune!?" I looked at Jaune with wide eyes as fire exploded from him, his eyes were red and his hair was on fire, it kinda reminded me of...

"Yang... Jaune has the same semblance as you!" I told her in wonder as Jaune charged at Cardin who was startled by his sudden change.

"Whaaa?" Yang looked closely at Jaune. "Huh... he does look like it, hair on fire, red eyes."

"Don't be ridiculous Ruby, there's no way Jaune has the same semblance as Yang."

"Don't be too sure of yourself, there are probably people with similar semblances as Yang, whose to say Jaune isn't one of those people." Blake looked up from her book to watch Jaune.

Jaune was hit square on the chest and was sent back but he immediately got back up and charged at Cardin.

I looked at the screen and saw that Jaune was already in the yellow.

Jaune was once again hit but this time instead of being sent back, he caught it, he reared his arm back and sent a wild punch at Cardin's face.

Fire exploded as Jaune's punch sent Cardin flying, and out of the stage. All in all it reminded me of how Yang punches.

A loud horn blared as Professor Goodwitch called the match.

"Winner by ring out, Jaune Arc."

Jaune stood still with his arm still stretched out, his hair slowly lost its flames and his eyes soon returned to its natural color.

"W-what?"

"That was quite surprising Mr. Arc, though your approach could have been better, I am quite happy that you finally managed to win one match. Go back to your seats the both of you, the next match is will be decided now."

《》

 ** _(Jaune POV)_**

 _I... I did it..._

I walked up the stairs and towards my friends, a bright smile on my face. I did it, I finally won a match. My smile brightened as I neared my friends, some of them had looks of shock, and some were happiness.

 _My body feels heavy, it's getting heavier. My vision getting smaller, why is that?_

Before I could take another step, my body collapsed.

The next thing I knew was me waking up in the infirmary. Apparently my Aura levels were fine but my body was exhausted, so for the next few days I am forbidden from doing any strenous activities, meaning I can't train or do anything that will tire me out quickly.

Ruby and the others questioned me on what happened during my fight with Cardin, they even showed me a video of it.

《》

 _"Jaune-Jaune you were amazing! You were like 'CARDIN!' and 'Boom!' and then you were surrounded by fire and glowing and then 'BAM! You punched Cardin out of the ring! That was awesome." Nora animatedly talked as she moved her arms about, acting out what happened._

 _"Surrounded by fire?" I asked, I didn't remember any fire around me._

 _"You don't know?" I shook my head at Pyrrha_.

 _Yang pulled out her scroll and showed me a video, it was my match with Cardin._

 _"The match was awesome, especially the ending, good thing someone managed to film the match. Almost everyone at Beacon has seen your video, I guess your on **fire** , huh vomit boy?" Yang smirked. Everyone groaned._

 _"Urgh! That was even worse that any of your other puns." Weiss palmed her face._

 _"Hehe, on fire." I chuckled. Yang beamed at me._

 _"See Jaune liked it!"_

 _I turned my attection to the video, specifically the part I exploded in fire._

 _"Is that my semblance?"_

 _"Probably, congratulations Jaune! And from what we could tell, it might be similar to Yang's." Pyrrha smiled at her leader, happy that he managed to awaken his semblance._

 _"That sounds awesome..."_

《》

That had been two days ago, and the doctor has given me a clean bill of health. Right now I was in the usual training room that I use. And once again, I was getting my ass handed by a training droid.

I was sprawled out on the ground as my body was covered by bruises. "Damn... why won't it work?"

For the past few hours I have been trying to activate my semblance, sadly nothing has happened.

"How did it happen anyways...?"

"What are you doing?"

Turning my head, I saw Weiss standing at the entrance

"Oh, hey snow angel."

"Don't call me that. Now I asked you a question, what are you doing?"

Sitting up, I looked at her as she approached.

"I'm trying to activate my semblance but I just can't seem to make it work."

"Knowing you, I expected as much."

I stood up and winced a bit. I had decided to not to use Crocea Mors since Yang's semblance absorbs attacks, I thought that my own could be the same.

"So what are you doing here sno-" A glare from Weiss stopped my sentence, "I mean, Weiss, What brings you to the training rooms?"

Weiss scoffed, "I'm trying to get away from Ruby's obnoxious sister, honestly, she is so unlady like. And the puns, oh Monty the puns!"

"I like her puns."

Weiss stared at me with a deadpanned look.

"Ehehe... I mean their annoying?" I scratched the back of my head. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have nothing to do currently so I guess I could help you with your semblance."

"Really?" I looked at Weiss with a bit of hope, I will admit that I am stubborn about asking for help but if help comes to me then I won't deny it.

"On one condition." Of course there's a catch.

"Never call me Snow Angel ever again, got that?" I nodded my head. That was easy enough.

"I promise."

"Hmph." Weiss crossed her arms. "Now tell me, what did you feel during the fight?"

I scratched my chin in thought. "Well, I was angry... and all I felt was... well anger."

Weiss stared at me before turning to walk away.

"No wait wait please, that's all I really felt, I wasn't thinking straight."

Weiss stopped in her tracks before sighing.

"I can't believe you..."

Weiss turned and placed her hands on her hips.

"You are a dunce..."

"I know..." I saw with a sigh. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Uh... Weiss?"

"What is it?"

"How do you active your semblance?"

Weiss looked surprised for a brief second before recomposing herself.

"Well, my semblance is hereditary so we actually have a way of teaching it but... if I were to phrase it..." Weiss placed a hand on her chin as she thought of a way to explain it in a simple manner. She held out her hand.

"I imagine a glyph, and then picture it being made of my aura, then give it pupose." A small white glyph spun around on the palm of her hand.

I looked my hand while I tried what Weiss told me. Closing my eyes I thought of the lessons Pyrrha thought me about how to control my aura. The warm comforting feeling of my aura almost distracted me. Shaking my head slighty, I pictured one of Weiss' glyph but instead of the Schnee family symbol, it was the Arc family symbol.

Opening my eyes I froze as I stared at my palm.

"...My sister taught me a more complex way but it wouldn't really matter."

"W-Weiss... i-is this normal?"

"What?"

Weiss looked over to me and stilled as she stared at my hand.

Wobbling slightly and flickering on my palm was a crude but undeniably shocking glyph, spinning lazily on my palm.

"W-Weiss...?"

 **Heya, another chapter! So in terms of chapter lenghts, it will vary so some chapters will be short some will be long. So please leave some positive criticism or feedback and no flamers please.**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Frustration

**AN: Nothing much to say but Enjoy a new chapter.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Gravenimage** : **All will be revealed in due time. Also, I also do like stories where Jaune is an underdog.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

 **Chapter 3:** **Frustration**

 ** _Previously on Dragon Ba—I mean An Arc of Change..._**

 _"Well, my semblance is hereditary so we actually have a way of teaching it but... if I were to phrase it..." Weiss placed a hand on her chin as she thought of a way to explain it in a simple manner. She held out her hand._ _"I imagine a glyph, and then picture it being made of my aura, then give it pupose." A small white glyph spun around on the palm of her hand._

 _I looked my hand while I tried what Weiss told me. Closing my eyes I thought of the lessons Pyrrha thought me about how to control my aura. The warm comforting feeling of my aura almost distracted me. Shaking my head slighty, I pictured one of Weiss' glyph but instead of the Schnee family symbol, it was the Arc family symbol._ _Opening my eyes I froze as I stared at my palm._

 _"...My sister taught me a more complex way but it wouldn't really matter."_

 _"W-Weiss... i-is this normal?"_

 _"What?"_ _Weiss looked over to me and stilled as she stared at my hand._

 _Wobbling slightly and flickering on my palm was a crude but undeniably shocking glyph, spinning lazily on my palm._

 _"W-Weiss...?"_

《》

 ** _(Weiss POV)_**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, this had to be a dream.

"I-I..."

Right in front of me, on the palm of a person that has surprised me twice, was a glyph. Granted it was a rather pathetic glyph but a glyph nonetheless.

I stared at Jaune, who stared back, and asked the first thing that came into my mind.

"What are you?"

The glyph in Jaune's hand flickered and died as he looked down on his hand.

"I-I... I don't know whats going on... I... how did I do that?"

"A more important question is how **can** you do that?" I crossed my arms as I tried to recall the lessons about semblances that was taught to me.

 _In the textbok its said that a 'Semblance is the manifestation of one's innate and personal power as an ability unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user. The nature of one's Semblance is noted as representing an aspect of their character. However, a person's Semblance can be similar to the Semblances of their parents or other family members.'_

I stared at Jaune, who was fidgeting with his hands.

 _A semblance is an aspect of a person's character... Jaune is the weakest in our year, and from what I heard from Pyrrha he's always going to the training rooms... An inferiority complex perhaps?_

I rubbed my temple as I sighed. I looked back at Jaune and pointed a finger at him.

"You Jaune Arc are an enigma, a puzzle that confuses me, you shouldn't even be here..."

Jaune's shoulders drooped. Crossing my arms I stare at him intensely.

"...But you are a puzzle that I intend to solve."

"Huh?"

Jaune looked at me in confusion. I gave him a smirk as I placed my hands on my waist.

"I will pick you apart and find out what your semblance is even if it is the last thing I do. And not only that, I will train you to be the best student in Beacon, second to me of course."

"Uh..." Jaune stepped back a bit but I step forward and poked his chest.

"And we're going to start now." Jaune visibly gulped.

《》

 ** _(Jaune POV)_**

"Uh...What am I supposed to do again?" I asked Weiss as she inspected her weapon, looking at the dust inside. Weiss paused, then lunged straight at me.

I couldn't react fast enough and found myself flat on my back, with the tip of Weiss' rapier pointed at my chest.

"You are going to learn how to dodge, from what I've seen with in your battles you clearly don't know how to effectively use your shield, but since I have no experience in using a shield I can't really fault your method." Weiss helped me back up to my feet and walked a few feet away.

"Now the best thing I teach you right now is to dodge an attack, and I would like to guess that you learn under pressure, so prepare yourself Arc. I won't go easy."

I shifted in my usual stance, shield in front, sword at the side. Weiss settled into her fencer stance. For a moment we just stared at each other.

Suddenly, Weiss shifted her stance. Her rapier was placed across her shoulders, left hand by her right shoulder, legs bent as a large glyph spun under her.

Weiss dissappeared from her position as she sped right towards me, sword pointed to skewer me if I didn't move. Luckily I managed to move out of the way, but not entirely as her sword slammed into my shield, the force behind her attack was enhanced by speed given to her by her glyph.

I lost my balance and Weiss took the chance as she thrusted her sword right at me. Seeing no other way, I let myself fall on my back, her sword narrowly missing the top of my head.

I rolled to the side as Weiss didn't let up on her attacks. The tip of her sword pinged as it met the hard floor. I bolted back up but was knocked back by Weiss hitting me right in the chest. I staggered back while Weiss spun her weapon and stabbed at the floor, a glyph appearing under me as froze my legs.

I was trapped, my legs frozen in a block of ice. Weiss relaxed as she sheathed her weapon.

"That was pathetic... You lasted about..." Weiss looked at the timer on her scroll, "...10 seconds."

 _10 seconds!? It felt a lot longer than that..._

"Honestly, I expected that to happened. Your reflexes are slow which is a large problem if I am to mold you into the second best student." Weiss looked at the clock on her scroll before putting it away.

"Meet me at Team RWBY's room this evening so I can give you your training schedule."

"Training schedule?"

"Of course your training schedule, I already told you that I will find out what your semblance is, and I might as well make you one of Beacon's top students. I always did like a challenge." With her peice said, Weiss walked out of the Training room.

 _A training schedule, this will definitely speed up my progress. Guess I should go take a showe—_

My thoughts came to a halt as I remembered my current predicament. My legs were still frozen.

"Weiss! Are you still there! I'm still stuck here!!!"

I shouted at the door but when no response came I sighed. I stared at the ice surrounding my legs.

"It can't be that hard to break right?"

《》

I was wrong, it took me two hours to break the ice. **Two** hours! My legs were shaking at how cold they were, I couldn't walk straight without having to grab the wall.

I managed to get to my room and head for the bathroom where I took a nice warm shower. I then change in to my sleepwear which consisted of a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

I usually wear my onesie to sleep but Nora threatened to burn it if she ever saw me wearing it again. At first I protested since it was a gift from my sisters but once she got out the lighter I immediately agreed.

"So fearless leader, what have you been up to? We don't see each other often anymore, well beside classes, breakfast, lunch, and at night." Nora asked as she plopped herself on the side of my bed.

"She's right Jaune, we barely see each other outside of class, is Cardin still bullying you?" Pyrrha voiced her concerns as she took a seat on her bed.

"Cradin? Bullying me? Cardin doesn't bully me."

"Yes he does." Was the response I got.

"Name one thing that Cardin did to bully me."

"He threw down your books."

"Got you stuck in the door way by activating your shield."

I scratched my head. "Those aren't that bad..."

"He shoved you into a rocket locker and blasted you off." Ren added his two cents.

"Oh! Oh! We should break his legs!" Nora declared enthusiastically.

"No! No one is going to break anyone's legs." I made an X with my hands at Nora's suggestion.

"Look if it will make you all happy, I'll spend the weekends with you guys, you can have me all day." I told them.

"That's not what we ment Jaune, look, you're our team leader and with you constantly not around. It will affect the whole team." Pyrrha explained.

"Jaune, I know how you always spend your time at the training rooms and it's becoming unhealthy. Even if you aren't the strongest it's fine with us, we're your teammates."

" **NO!** It's not fine! It's not fine that I'm not strong!" I snapped at them. They all jumped, surprised by my tone of voice.

"You don't know what it feels to be weak! To not be as strong as everyone! You don't know what it feels like to be looked down on! You don't know what it feels to not be able to do what other people expect you to do!" I was shouting now, my eyes a blazing red.

"None of you what I feel like! To be inferior to everyone else!" I clenched my fists as I tried to calm down.

"I... I..." Years of pent up frustration were slipping out. I took deep breaths as I calmed myself down.

"I... I sorry... can we just drop this... please..." I laid down on my bed and covered my face with the sheets. I felt ashamed myself, not only did I sound pathetic, but I directed my hidden frustrations at my teammates who were just concerned for their leader.

 _I'm a worthless leader..._

《》

 ** _(Pyrrha POV)_**

We were left speechless, was this how Jaune really felt? Why wouldn't he tell us?

 _He's scared, scared of what others would think of him._

He should have told us we're his teammates! He should have told **me**!

 _You maybe his partner but we still don't know much about each other._

I bit my lip at the words of the little voice in my head. It was true that I am Jaune's partner, but we have never really talked about each other.

I looked at Ren and Nora, giving them a silent message that it would be best to let things cool down.

As I climbed my bed, I took one last glance at Jaune's covered form. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't, what was there to say?

 _If this is what you truly feel, then I promise you that I will make you strong Jaune. But first I need Jaune to let out his frustrations, from how he reacted, this runs much deeper._

"I want to help you Jaune, but you need to let me help you..." I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

 **Heya! Hope you liked the new chapter. I also hope that I didn't miss any typos like the last chapter and I gotta say, I didn't do too badly...I think... Anyways please leave a postive feedback and no flamers please!**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Words of Wisdom

**AN: Hey guys! It's me again with a new chapter! So first things first, the setting of this story is now a week or two after the first day of Beacon, I'll try to be as vague as possible for some of the timeline of this fanfic so as to not have too many plot holes.**

 **Now, I will try to update daily. Sadly I am still in my senior year and summer won't last forever so my daily updates may turn into twice a week or once a week.**

 **Reviews:**

 **I Want To Die69: For the pairings... I'm still thinking about that. Pyrrha and Weiss are a definite option for the pairing. But there are still other female characters that I could consider like Velvet (purely because of her shyness and accent), Ruby(The awkward duo), and Yang.**

 **Alright so I might or might not make a poll for the pairing but I will say this now, the pairing will not be a harem, there are too many of those around... also its hard to keep track of all the girls and interactions. But if I do make a poll, the choices may be Pyrrha, Weiss, Yang, Ruby, and Velvet and Neo for the hell of it.**

 **Chapter 4:** **Words of Wisdom**

 ** _Previously..._**

 _(Jaune POV)_

 _"NO! It's not fine! It's not fine that I'm not strong!" I snapped at them. They all jumped, surprised by my tone of voice._

 _"You don't know what it feels to be weak! To not be as strong as everyone! You don't know what it feels like to be looked down on! You don't know what it feels to not be able to do what other people expect you to do!" I was shouting now, my eyes a blazing red._

《》

 _"I... I sorry... can we just drop this... please..." I laid down on my bed and covered my face with the sheets. I felt ashamed myself, not only did I sound pathetic, but I directed my hidden frustrations at my teammates who were just concerned for their leader._

 _I'm a worthless leader..._

 _(Pyrrha POV)_

 _We were left speechless, was this how Jaune really felt? Why wouldn't he tell us?_

 _He's scared, scared of what others would think of him._

 _He should have told us we're his teammates! He should have told me!_

 _You maybe his partner but we still don't know much about each other._

 _I bit my lip at the words of the little voice in my head. It was true that I am Jaune's partner, but we have never really talked about each other._

 _I looked at Ren and Nora, giving them a silent message that it would be best to let things cool down._

 _As I climbed my bed, I took one last glance at Jaune's covered form. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't, what was there to say?_

 _If this is what you truly feel, then I promise you that I will make you strong Jaune. But first I need Jaune to let out his frustrations, from how he reacted, this runs much deeper._

 _"I want to help you Jaune, but you need to let me help you..." I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes and let sleep take me._

 ** _(Jaune POV)_**

I woke up feeling even more guilty at my actions last night. I looked around to see that I had woken up earlier than the rest of my team, and considering how Pyrrha was still asleep, it was pretty early.

Silently, I changed into a simple black shirt and a pair of athletic pants. Tying my running shoes, I sneaked my way out of the room, making sure not to make a sound.

 _A run should clear my head..._

Walking out of the dorms. I head towards the courtyard and starting running a whole lap around Beacon.

As I ran I took in the sight of Beacon's surroundings. There were a lot of areas you could just sit down and relax.

 _I should apologize to them, maybe a picnic would be nice._ By the time I finished a lap, I was already sweating, Beacon was **large** , and a non-stop jog will leave you sweating.

I stopped in front of the statue at the entrance of Beacon, just staring at it.

The statue was an image of a Huntsman and a Huntress standing over a boulder with a beowolf underneath them.

"A surprise to see you this early Mr. Arc." A cool voice came from behind.

Turning around, I found that it was the headmaster.

"Headmaster Ozpin, good morning sir."

"No need for such formalities Jaune. Ozpin is fine." Ozpin took a sip from his mug.

"He's an incredible man isn't he?" Ozpin started.

"Who?"

"Your grandfather I mean, he was a natural born leader."

I stared at him as he stared at the statue.

"You knew my grandfather?"

"Quite so, I first met your grandfather when I was a young man, I was merely an acquaintance back then. It was after I became headmaster did I personally met him, and it was he who I dedicated this statue to."

Ozpin sipped his mug before glancing at Jaune.

"Your grandfather was a great man, a hero to those that adore him. Your father is also a splitting image of him." Ozpin stared at me.

"You are very lucky to have teammates like Mister Lie Ren, Miss Valkyrie, and Miss Nikos. Treat your team well Jaune, as it is you who will strengthen each other."

I watched his take a sip of from his mug and took a look at his watch.

"It seems our time together is coming to an end. I believe it is best you hurry along. And a few words of advice Jaune." Ozpin looked me straight in the eye.

"Strength obtain alone is not as powerful as strength gained from allies, and that even the most well kept secret will be revealed in time, for better or for worse." With those words, Ozpin walked towards the school.

 _Secret... No way... don't tell me he knows!?_ I broke into a cold sweat.

 _Stupid! Stupid! Of course he knows! He's the Headmaster! There's no way a pair of forged transcripts would slip by him... but if he knows, then why am I still here?_

I pushed these thoughts away as I hurried to my room, praying that Ozpin wasn't implying what I thought he ment.

Once I was inside, I opened the door to see that Pyrrha was gone from her bed and the faint sound of the shower was coming from the bathroom.

I stood at the door for a moment. I was contemplating on what to do, I didn't want to just up and talk to them right now. I still felt guilty at what I did and I don't think I can stomach facing them after what just happened.

Moving to grab my uniform and take a bath at one of the public showers, the door to the bathroom opened, showing Pyrrha wrapped in a towel. Pyrrha froze as she saw me.

"J-Jaune?"

My mind shutdown for a bit as I looked at her. Her pale skin glistened as a few water droplets still stuck to her skin. I blushed at the sight of my partner before turning my head.

"G-goodmorning Pyrrha... I'll just grab my uniform and leave you." I rushed over to my dresser, grabbed my uniform and headed for the door, but I was stopped before I even moved towards the door.

"Jaune, wait."

Pyrrha grabbed my arm and stopped me from moving.

"Jaune we need to talk."

"Can we do this later? I kinda have to change."

"No, Jaune. This is important."

I tried to move my arm but it was no use, Pyrrha was stronger than me.

"I really think we should discuss this later."

"Jaune do you trust us?"

I stopped moving once she said that. Did I trust them? Of course I trust them!

"Of course I trust you, your my team."

"Then what's wrong Jaune... you don't spend time with us these days and you're always at the training rooms. It's becoming unhealthy, sometimes you come back late at night and even then you still train in the mornings." Pyrrha had a worried look on her face.

"Is it because of us? Do we make you feel weak? That you don't deserve to be leader?"

I was silent as she was hitting right on the mark.

"Pyrrha... I... I want to tell you... but not right now... I... maybe someday I'll tell you." I pulled my arm from her lessened grip and headed for the door.

I froze as I felt two arms wrap around me and a pair of lumps push into my back.

"Jaune... just remember that we're here. If you have any problems, just tell us alright?"

"Y-Yeah..."

I got out of Pyrrha's hug and rushed out, face burning a bright red.

《》

I watched as Jaune rushed out. I smiled as I felt that my words had reached him.

Grabbing my uniform, I went back inside the bathroom to change.

It was then that I remembered by state of dress.

I blushed fiercely as I buried my face into my towel.

 _Oh Oum! I... I hugged Jaune while I was naked! That was so embarrassing!_

I uncovered my face and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

 _Although it did feel nice..._

 **Aaand that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed reading that!**

 **See** **ya!**


	5. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

 **Hey guys it** **'s me, NoirFall, and I am here to apologize for not having updated in so long. I started this in April and have not updated in five months. (sorry 'bout that)**

 **All I have to say is that writer's block sucks, school sucks, laptop broke, and life is a bitch that tries it's best to screw you over . Now after rereading my work, I have decided that I didn't like it and am going to rewrite it ,considering I wrote the 4 chapters on a phone while on vacation, I did a pretty good job but not good enough for me so the whole story is getting a reboot.**

 **Main things:**

 **\- Story will be made M since I have no faith in me that this will stay in the T range.**

 **-More development (I feel like I'm rushing)**

 **-More interactions**

 **-Longer chapters**

 **-Going to use a new laptop to rewrite this \\(´▽`)/**

 **I don't know if I should make a new story and call it a rewrite or just change the whole chapters of the old one, tell me which one sounds better.**

 **See Ya!**


End file.
